


Just Dreams

by gracethedisasterace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark!Rey, Drabble, F/M, Like, Reylo - Freeform, a for real drabble thats veryshort, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethedisasterace/pseuds/gracethedisasterace
Summary: A prediction for Rise of Skywalker that hopefully won't come true
Relationships: Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Just Dreams

“But I do,” he said with quiet conviction.

She wished she could believe him, she wished she could believe there was still someone on her side after everything she had become, but she couldn’t. “How,” she asked, trying to keep the heartache out of her voice, “How could you possibly know me, when no one else does?”

His voice was painfully gentle. “Rey, we’re connected. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten all those times we’ve been together, even if most of those times were like dreams.”

Her eyes darkened as her lightsaber ignited. “I’m sorry, Ben. That wasn’t me.”


End file.
